


The Truth Is My Dream Was Always You

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke likes formal wear.  Especially on Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is My Dream Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my inability to tag. Anyway, I don't own Luke Hemmings or Calum Hood, and this is not a statement on their sexuality.  
> Title from "Keep On" by Junior Doctor  
> Hope you like it :)

“Luke!” I called from the bathroom, popping my head around the corner to see if he was still there. 

“What’s up, Cal?” His little blonde head peered up at me where he was sitting on the bed. 

“Can you tie it for me?” I held up the two ends of my tie helplessly, pouting at him. 

He grinned, scrambling out of bed, holding out his hands for me to take. With a sigh I obeyed, letting him lead me to the full-length mirror on the door.  “It’s not that hard, it just takes practice,” he assured me, setting my hips against his and reaching around me to start me off. “Once around, then again and pull it through,” he mumbled in my ear as he knotted it.  His hands hovered for a second too long, and I felt his breathing become a little uneven. 

“You alright?”

“I’m good.” The lie was obvious, making me grin. 

“You’re a dork.  Doing my tie got you in the mood?” I teased him, watching his face flush with embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he kissed my cheek lightly and walked away, flopping back on the bed again. 

I buttoned up the last few buttons on my shirt and turned to him. “How do I look?”

“Hot.”

“This really is your thing, isn’t it?” I smirked. 

“Mmhmm. Hot.” He was grinning to himself as he pretended to not be looking at me, instead looking at his phone.

“You can look at me, you know,” I nudged his foot with mine and he put down his phone, chewing his lip ring, his eyes burning into me.

“I am.  But I also don’t want to have to do your tie again, so I’m trying not to look too hard.”

“Come on, I’ll make it worth the effort,” I flirted, climbing onto his lap and tugging at my tie. 

His breathing was completely erratic at this point, and I loved it. “Get off me, fuckwit,” his words fell flat as he laid his hands on my waist and leaned up to kiss me as I leaned down.  We had a few moments of heavy breathing and tongues clashing before there was a knock on the door.

“Luke, Cal, you in there?” Michael’s voice broke through our bubble and we both jumped. 

“We’ll be right out, I’m doing Cal’s tie,” Luke called, grinning conspiratorially at me. 

“You really do need to,” I murmured, looking down at the crumpled knot around my neck. 

“I will,” Luke promised, grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me back down.  “Eventually.” We had a few more moments until Ashton’s strangely drummerly wrap on the door, pulled us back again.

“Oi, stop making out, we’ve got to leave,” He sounded sort of like he was laughing, but at the same time, we knew he was serious. 

“Coming,” Luke called, reaching up and tugging my tie back into place before nudging my hips for me to move off of him. 

He tugged a hand through my hair and I smoothed out his before we left the room, pretending like we hadn’t had a fifteen minute heavy make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I know it was short. This was the first Cake I ever wrote, which feels like forever ago, but really wasn't that long ago. Comments, positive or constructive, and Kudos would be greatly appreciated. Have an amazing day :)


End file.
